Please, not him
by httpshino
Summary: What if the fight at the Ministry went in a different direction? What would have happened?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on a roll guys haha. I've got loads of other ideas, they're still in progress though.**

 **This will be my first multi-chapter fanfiction. Please review ! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but be nice :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable thing, plotlines or characters!**_

 **Also this is NO slash in any way. Just wanted to get that out there :)**

* * *

'Don't give it to him Harry.' Neville said. 'Shh', Bellatrix sneered. Harry was doubtful. Should he give the prophecy to Lucius or not. He didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. So eventually he did hand over the prophecy to Lucius. Suddenly, a white light appeared behind Lucius. Harry looked past him and was surprised. Lucius also turned around and was flabbergasted to see the notorious Sirius Black standing there.

'Get away from my godson', he said while punching Lucius squarely in the face. Lucius fell to the ground in surprise. Suddenly all over the Ministry, white lights apparated. Different members of the Order were there. They chased off the Death Eaters while Tonks got the rest of the kids to safety.

'Now listen to me. Take the others and get out of here' Sirius said to Harry. 'What? No, I'm staying here with you' he answered. 'You've done beautifully, now let me take it from here' Sirius answered back. Harry just stared at him, a worried look etched on his face. He didn't want to leave him all alone. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind Sirius, which startled them both. 'Black', Lucius said. Wand pointing at them. Another Death Eater appeared next to him.

Lucius fired the first spell aimed at Harry. Sirius quickly got in front of him and deflected it. Eventually all kinds of spells were flying at each other.

* * *

All over the Ministry, Death Eaters were duelling with Order members. The Death Eaters slowly losing the battles.

* * *

'Expelliarmus' Harry shouted, successfully disarming Lucius. 'Nice one James' Sirius said. Harry looked at Sirius, a look on his face that asked 'Why did he call me James?'

Suddenly a female voice from behind them screamed 'Avada Kedavra'. Harry was scared. That was the same green light which he saw ever so often in his dreams, the same green light that killed Cedric. At first he didn't notice who the curse was aimed at, but when he did, he screamed.

'NOO, SIRIUS'. 'NOOOOO' he screamed again. Harry fell to ground in shock. Not noticing Remus coming up behind him. Harry was now crying and repeatedly saying Sirius' name. Remus pulled Harry up and enveloped him in a hug. Remus' own tears streaming now quietly down his cheeks.

* * *

'He's alive' Moody said. 'Remus, he's alive'. Remus slowly turned his head to Moody to see if he was joking. People couldn't survive a the killing curse, right? Yeah, well, he had living proof silently crying into his robes at that moment. But still, he couldn't believe it. 'How?' he asked quietly, so that no one heard. 'Harry, I need to check him, okay?'. 'Okay', came the muffled response. Harry reluctantly let go of Remus and sat down on the ground. Pulling his knees to his chest and put his head in between in legs.

* * *

Remus kneeled down next do Sirius and put two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. When he actually felt one, he nearly fell backwards in shock. 'How did this happen?' he asked to Moody. 'I don't know' Moody answered 'but if we don't get him to the hospital wing right now, we're still going to lose him' he said. Moody took Sirius' limp body into his arms and apparated to Hogwarts. Remus walked over to Harry and said 'come on, we need to get out of here'. And they were, as well, on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Minutes later, they were all gathered around Sirius' bed in the hospital wing. Remus and Harry on either side of the bed. The rest of the Order and Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville were all standing around them. All worried for their fallen friend.

* * *

The night slowly started to fall and the only ones left in the hospital wing were Harry, Remus and of course Sirius. Remus was still sitting in the chair he sat in the whole time they were there. His back was kind of starting to hurt because of the wooden chair. Remus was suddenly ripped from his own thought when he heard a silent whisper 'Remus…'. He looked around in surprise to see Harry looking at him with big sad eyes. He was really close to crying, Remus noticed. 'Come here cub' he said, smiling sadly.

Harry stood up and made his way around the bed. Remus quickly transfigured the chair in a comfortable looking little couch. Remus sat down and gestured to Harry to sit next to him.

As he sat down, Remus put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 'I'm scared Remus' Harry said quietly. 'I know, cub, me too' he replied sadly. 'I really thought we had lost him' Harry said, starting to sob. Soon tears were flowing freely over Harry cheeks. 'We all did cub, we all did' Remus replied, now blinking his own tears away.

Remus threw a quick look over to the bed where Sirius was lying in. He didn't know why, but Sirius looked quite peaceful lying there. Oblivious to all the people who were worried about him. Remus wished he would wake up soon, for his own sake and for the sake of the others.

Minutes later, he heard Harry's breathing evening out. Remus was glad, now they would both get their needed rest, as he and Harry were both exhausted. Remus looked down a smiled, Harry was already asleep. His head resting against Remus shoulders. Remus tightened his grip around Harry's shoulders and soon was asleep as well. Head resting on top of Harry's head.

* * *

 **Soooo, that was the first chapter. What do you guys think?! :)**

 **Please keep in mind that I am not a native English speaker, so if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes, you know the reason. Criticism is appreciated though, I can learn from that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Sirius woke up, he did not know where he was. He looked around, his vision still kind of fuzzy. He noticed he was lying in a bed. 'Wait, why am I in a bed? I thought that I was in the Ministry…' Then the happenings from the night before all started coming back to him.

'Harry?!' He wanted to shout, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't do that either. 'Damn, what the hell happened?' He thought. He looked around and finally noticed that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Sirius finally noticed the two figures next to his bed. Still fast asleep. He immediately started to smile, Remus and Harry looked kind of cute there. They were still lying on the couch, Remus had his arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry had his head on Remus' shoulder. They looked like they really needed the sleep.

* * *

Remus woke up suddenly, having had a dream about Sirius really dying. He looked around and noticed the were still in the hospital wing. He felt the weight on his shoulder and smiled. Harry was still lying there, mouth agape. Remus then looked to the bed, and opened his mouth in shock.

Sirius was awake and had his signature grin on his face. 'I wished you would've slept a bit longer, you two looked really cute' Sirius teased. 'Shut up' Remus answered. 'Ah but you did Moooony' Sirius said still with that teasing voice. Remus face broke into a smile, he couldn't stay mad at Sirius. Not now.

'So, what happened?' Sirius asked, suddenly very serious. 'Well, Padfoot, you were hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. We really thought we lost you last night' Remus replied sadly. 'Especially him' he added, nodding his head to Harry. 'Do you remember what happened Sirius?'. 'Not really, the only thing I can remember is that Harry was screaming my name'.

* * *

He heard two people talking, but couldn't quite make out who they were. Harry didn't want to open his eyes, he was so comfortable. _'_ _All I can remember is Harry screaming my name'_ he heard one of the voices say. With that he opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on someone's shoulder. Remus' shoulder, to be exact.

'Sirius' Harry gasped in surprise, noticing his godfather was now lying awake in his hospital bed. 'Sirius, are you okay?' Harry asked nervously. 'Yes, pup, I'm fine. A bit sore though. Nothing that a little rest won't fix, I promise' Sirius answered, smiling widely. Harry, who was now sighing in relief, got up of the couch and got around to the other side of the bed. And enveloped Sirius in a big, tight, loving hug. Sirius happily returned it. 'I thought we lost you, Sirius. I don't know what I would've done if that really did happen'. Silent tears forming into his eyes.

He really did not want to lose the only father figure he had in his life. Sure, Remus was there too and Harry did care deeply for him. But Sirius was different, he was the first person to not just see him as ''Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived''. He saw him as his own godson, and nothing else. Harry was absolutely sure that if he lost Sirius, he would've died himself.

'I know pup, I know' Sirius replied sadly. 'Come on, sit down' he said to Harry, patting on the bed. 'Sirius,' Harry started. 'Pup, I'm sorry' Sirius suddenly said. 'What for?' Harry asked, surprised at the sudden apology. 'Well, first of all, I'm sorry for scaring you and the rest tonight. Second of all, and I should've said this way earlier, sorry for not being there for you for the most part of your life'.

'Oh Sirius, please don't say that. You couldn't have done anything about it and you know it' Harry replied. It was all that bastards fault, Wormtail's fault. Harry sweared if he ever saw him again, he would strangle him with his bare hands. Harry looked up at Sirius again, surprised to see tears forming in his godfather's grey eyes. 'I'm so sorry, pup. I'm so sorry'

Remus, who was watching the touching scene from the other side of the bed, had tears forming in his own eyes. God, he would've loved to take Harry in after James and Lily died. But the Ministry would've never allowed it, not with his, uh, condition…'.

Harry tears were starting to flow as well. 'I swear I don't blame you for anything. I forgive you Padfoot, I do' Harry said, giving Sirius a watery smile.

Sirius suddenly found that he had an armful of Harry. 'I forgive you' came the muffled voice. Harry had buried his head into Sirius chest, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Sirius looked over to Remus, slightly surprised to see him crying as well. Sirius held out his arm, a silent invitation for Remus to join the hug as well. Remus got up, and soon the three men were hugging each other. Crying with happiness, because Sirius was still alive. And crying with sadness, because all of the hardships and losses they each needed to face in their lives.

They were really a dysfunctional, but happy, little family.

* * *

Remus had taken his place on the couch again. Exhausted, because it was still the middle of the night. He slowly started to fall asleep. He took one last glance over to the bed and smiled happily. Harry had gotten into the bed with Sirius. His head now resting on top of Sirius' chest, already was fast asleep. Sirius, also asleep, had a smile on his face. He really loved his godson. And he would take care of him and protect him for the rest of his life.

Remus laid his head onto the cushion on the couch and soon, he too, fell asleep.

No more nightmares for each of them.

* * *

 **Soooo that was it guys. There's still one chapter coming, but that'll be kind of an epilogue. Hope you liked this. If you did please review! Criticism is appreciated :)**

 **Oh, one more thing. There's a new story in progress. That story will be muuuch longer than this one, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it, the last chapter. It might seem a bit rushed and I'm sorry for that. But I really wanted to finish this story for you guys and get started on my new story. Please leave reviews and give me some constructive criticism ( I can take it hahahha :p ).**

 **Since it's 22:23 ( 31-12-2016) here in the Netherlands, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Disclaimer: HP is not mine sadly. Everything is owned by the great JK Rowling.**

 **See you in the next story ( I hope :p ) !**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Harry woke up panting. He had a nightmare again. He just could not get the image of Sirius dying out of his head. He decided to just get out of bed because it was morning already.

When he walked in the kitchen he was startled to see Sirius already sitting there. ''He usually sleeps until noon or something'', Harry thought to himself. He was startled out of his thoughts when Sirius suddenly started talking.

''What are you doing up, pup?, it's like 5 in the morning'', he asked. ''I could ask you the same thing you know'', Harry answered sarcastically. ''If you really want to know, I had a nightmare again'', Harry said. ''What was it about?'', Sirius asked, worried about his godson.

''You'', Harry said with a sad look on his face. Sirius stood up and walked to where Harry was still standing in the doorway. He laid a hand on Harry shoulder and looked Harry straight in the eyes. ''Tell me about it''. ''I don't want to'', said Harry, he really didn't like talking about his feelings.

''Please pup?'' Sirius asked with a pleading voice and with his puppy eyes. ''Might as well get it over with'', said Harry in his head, slightly surprised how easily convinced he was by Sirius.

''It had to do with that night at the Ministry'', Harry started. Sirius instantly listening better. ''You died all over again, and I couldn't take it anymore'', Harry began again, sadness now evident in his voice and tears in his eyes.

Sirius suddenly enveloped Harry in a hug. Harry, slightly surprised, returned the hug immediately and started crying. He really could not lose him. He was all he got left, together with Remus.

They stood like that for a long time, Harry crying freely into Sirius' robes. Even Sirius had tears in his eyes right now. He couldn't imagine what his godson had been through that night. He knows what it feels like to lose someone very close to you, but still.

They were still in the same position when Remus walked into the kitchen. Harry not even noticing the now other presence in the room. Remus and Sirius locked eyes and Sirius just shook his head. They would talk about it later. Harry needed someone right now. And Sirius was being that someone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this was reaaally short :(**


End file.
